network_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites
| viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | next = Gabon }} Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites is the 3rd season of Survivor. Twists * 24 Castaways: '''This season will feature 24 Castaways. * '''Fans Vs Favorites: The tribe will be divided into 2''' either a Fans known for being a Fan of the show; and the ''Favorites ''consists of people who were favorites from their season and is back to get a second shot. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: The Hidden Immunity Idol is a twist that was featured in this season. The purpose of it is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The Idol has influenced many of Contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. You can only play this until Final 5. Castaways } | |- | | align="left" |'Apple Jack' BoilingAppleJack Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | | | |- | | align="left" |'Ashley' Impossibley | | | |- | | align="left" |'Beica' BacahII Peru - Incan Empire | | | |- | | align="left" |'Blake' Blakeiot Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | | | |- | | align="left" |'Bright' ImMissBrightSide Peru - Incan Empire | | | |- | | align="left" |'Cassie' CitC_t Peru - Incan Empire | | | |- | | align="left" |'Chelsea' AyeItzMayaa Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | | | |- | | align="left" |'Cosmic' Lxrry_Koopa | | | 1 |- | | align="left" |'Daniel' x_Daniel | | | |- | | align="left" |'Darine' DarineJ Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | | | |- | | align="left" |'Drew' Bob000051 Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | | | |- | | align="left" |'Evan' EvanTheMouse Peru - Incan Empire | | | |- | | align="left" |'Ghost' GHOSTTOWNaz | | | |- | | align="left" |'Jojo' Jojotwinore Peru - Incan Empire | | | |- | | align="left" |'Jonas' Jourosta Peru - Incan Empire | | | |- | | align="left" |'Libby' Halcyonous | | | |- | | align="left" |'Link' Link14258 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Mitty' MittyR0se Brains vs. Beauty vs. Brawn | | | |- | | align="left" |'Shea' Krazykai29 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Tanner' AyeItzTanner | | | 2 |- | | align="left" |'Tay' HaiiItsTaytay | | | |- | | align="left" |'Toad' DangerToad | | | |- |} Session Guide } |- |} Voting History } | |- | align=left | align="left" | Apple Jack | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Ashley | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Beica | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Blake | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Bright | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Cassie | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Chelsea | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Cosmic | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Daniel | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Darine | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Drew | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Evan | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Ghost | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Jojo | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Jonas | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Libby | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Link | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Mitty | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Shea | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Tanner | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Tay | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Toad | | |- | align=left | align="left" | Rose | | style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="100" | |- |}